Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Conference GENE EXPRESSION AND SIGNALING IN THE IMMUNE SYSTEM April 14-18, 2020 ABSTRACT The proposed meeting on Gene Expression and Signaling in the Immune System, to be held in spring 2020, will focus on the most recent advances in this rapidly moving field. The meeting will be open, with attendance limited only by the facilities available to a maximum of 425 participants. Oral presentations will be delivered by a combination of invited speakers and those selected from submitted abstracts. This ensures the participation of junior and senior leaders in the field and the presentation of the most exciting results emerging at the time of the meeting. A particular emphasis will be made to ensure a substantial number of speakers will be given by advanced trainees or junior PIs. The oral presentations will be complemented by poster presentations in two sessions, also selected from submitted abstracts. The areas to be covered in the 2018 meeting include 1) Regulation of gene expression; 2) Higher order chromatin structure; 3) Intercellular communication; 4) Signaling at the membrane; 5) Intracellular signaling; 6) Host:microbe interactions; 7) Cell differentiation; and 8) Cell Movement. Rather than focusing on one particular type of immune cell or disease process, the meeting will highlight mechanistic approaches that aim to rigorously advance our knowledge of how the processes of signal transduction and gene regulation operate within the immune system. Ample opportunity is provided for the presentation of important, late- breaking findings. The meeting format also ensures and encourages interactions between scientists, particularly during meals and in poster sessions. The meeting will foster interaction among immunologists working in related areas, and provide a forum for the development of new ideas and approaches to immune system signaling and gene expression.